This invention relates to an electric drive for a multiwheeled vehicle as a bicycle, and more particularly to a drive kit which may readily be installed on a variety of bicycle frames.
In recent years, bicycles have become an increasingly popular mode of transportation and recreation. Although bicycle riding is an invigorating sport which is especially enjoyed by the young, there are times when a person who is young in spirit but works in a sedentary occupation needs a breather from pedaling his bike to work or on a family outing. In fact, a very strenuous pedaling of a bicycle up a hill or over a very long distance might even be harmful to such an individual's health. In this situation, a bicycle that can be motorized but yet does not add to the general pollution from automobiles is desirable.